


Where we're going isn't where we've been (Podfic)

by Aja



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aja/pseuds/Aja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not sure how this part works. He thinks that even if he had an instruction manual he’d fuck it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where we're going isn't where we've been (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scribblscrabbl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblscrabbl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [where we're going isn't where we've been](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572933) by [scribblscrabbl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblscrabbl/pseuds/scribblscrabbl). 



> Podfic for Scribblscrabbl's lovely fic, which you should read [here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5572933)

[Gorgeous cover artwork is by theopteryx!](http://theopteryx.tumblr.com/post/31385120305/arthureames-my-favorite-otps-are-the)  
Song is ["Under My Skin"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Y3HQkDzvwY) by Jukebox the Ghost! 

[Mp3 download available here (15.3 mb).](http://notquiteroyal.com/misc/podfic-scribblscrabbl.mp3)


End file.
